


Love Me Love Me

by Moriartied



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crossdressing, Defining the Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriartied/pseuds/Moriartied
Summary: Jinu gets jealous and wants Mino to define the relationship. Featuring Hoony and Yoon--see tags for more detail.
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Song Minho | Mino
Kudos: 20





	Love Me Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to a lot of Winner lately and images kept popping into my head that I just needed to write about. So here's this... drabble I guess? Might continue it into a series if there's any interest. As always, I'm terrible at titles, so we're just going to go with song names.

Jinu had his hands balled up in the sleeves of his oversized hoodie as he walked down the hallway to Mino’s room. His hair was fluffy from just having woken up from his nap, and his eyes were still a little glassy with sleep. He wasn’t paying attention to much as he padded along the cold tile floor, until he came to Mino’s room and saw that the door was ajar. He could hear noises coming from inside, so he paused, standing at the entrance and peering into the room. What he saw hit him hard in the chest, his stomach dropping. 

All three of his dormmates were in the room together. It took him a moment to actually make sense of what was going on. All he could focus on was Mino’s face, his head thrown back in ecstasy, a long moan falling from his lips. As Jinu tore his gaze away from Mino’s face, he could see that Mino was sitting up on his knees on the bed, his silky robe falling open to expose his toned torso, his bold tattoos, and… the back of Hoony’s head. 

Mino’s fingers were twisted in Hoony’s long hair, pushing him down on his cock. Jinu couldn’t see, but he was pretty sure it was shoved all the way down Hoony’s throat. He could hear the sputtering sounds as Mino choked him with each roll of his hips. 

Meanwhile Hoony’s arms were bent behind his back, held in place by Yoon’s big hand wrapped around both of his wrists. Hoony was wearing a pretty lavender colored dress, puffy capped sleeves with little satin bows hugging his shoulders, scoop back exposing his smooth pale skin and sharp shoulder bones, skirt flipped up to grant access to Yoon, who was buried deep inside his firm ass. Jinu could hear the smack against Hoony’s thick thighs each time Yoon thrust into him. He could see Hoony’s cock hard and leaking between his legs. 

None of this was a new sight to him. No, it was no surprise to see his groupmates fucking. That was about as common as the sun rising in the morning and setting at night. But… the fact that they hadn’t waited for him, or even told him their plans… Now that hurt. Especially Mino. Mino, who knew exactly how Jinu felt, and who had promised he would never exclude him. Mino, who when they’d started this thing, had told Jinu that he meant the most to him, that he was special. 

But now Jinu stood in the doorway, squeezing his hoodie sleeves tight in his palms, watching Mino grit his teeth and thrust forward, letting out a deep groan as he filled his mouth. Jinu couldn’t help the sad whimper that left his lips. Suddenly Mino’s eyes flew open and he looked towards the door. As soon as Jinu met his gaze, he turned and fled back to his room, burying himself in his blankets, cursing himself for being so naive as to think Mino’s words meant anything.

\--

As soon as Mino heard the sound at the doorway, his chest clenched tightly. When he saw Jinu standing there, he knew he’d fucked up. He tugged Hoony’s hair, pulling him off him, muttering apologies as he climbed hastily off the bed. He wrapped the robe around himself, tying it messily as he ran from the room, chasing after Jinu. When he got to the boy’s room, he was met with a locked door, and felt sick to his stomach.

He knocked on the door, receiving no response. He rested his forehead against the door. “Jinu…” he called softly. “Let me in, please.”

All he heard was a muffled grunt, so he tried again. “Ji… baby please.”

He was met with silence, but then a few moments later he heard the latch click. He waited a moment and then opened the door to see that Jinu had already returned to the bed to bury himself under the massive pile of blankets. Mino slowly moved towards the bed, carefully sitting down on the edge. 

“Sweetheart, please look at me,” he asked softly.

The blankets slowly parted and Mino could see just a sliver of Jinu’s face. The moisture in his eyes glistened in the light, and nearly broke Mino’s heart in two. 

“Hey, baby, it’s okay,” he murmured. Then after a breath he said softly, “I’m sorry.”

Finally Jinu crawled out from under the blankets. His eyes were wet, lips red and puffy from where he’d been biting them. He looked up at Mino, brows furrowed.

  
“Do you mean that?” he asked, and Mino could hear the bitterness dripping through his voice.

Mino swallowed hard, knowing he deserved that. He looked down, pressing his lips together. “Yes,” he said quietly. “I mean it. I’m sorry you’re upset.”

Jinu narrowed his eyes. “But are you sorry you… you know. Fucked them?”

Mino furrowed his brow. “Jinu, you know what the deal is, right?”

Jinu retreated back into the blankets slightly, glowering at Mino. “Yeah. I do. And that wasn’t it. You’re supposed to tell me when you’re doing shit. I mean, I was right here. You could’ve woken me up.”

Mino frowned. “We weren’t trying to hide anything,” he said, not able to stop the hint of indignance from creeping it’s way into his voice. The look on Jinu’s face let him know instantly that he’d fucked up. Jinu wrenched away from him, flipping onto his other side and pulling his blankets up over his head.

“Fuck you, Mino,” he muttered.

Mino dropped his head, lifting his hands to rub his eyes with his palms, cursing himself.

“Im sorry,” he said again. “C’mon, Ji baby, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just saying, it wasn’t a big deal, it was just really spur of the moment and we didn’t want to wake you up…”

“I don’t care,” came the muffled response. “Just cut the bullshit and tell me I don’t matter as much to you.”

“That’s not true,” Mino said, shaking his head. “You mean so much to me. You know how I feel about you.”

Jinu scoffed. “Do I? ‘Cause, you’ve never actually told me.”

Mino felt his chest tightening even more. He scrubbed his hand through his buzzed hair, squeezing his eyes shut. Fuck, this wasn’t how he’d wanted this to go. He’d been holding back for so long, scared to tell Jinu how he really felt, holding out for the ‘right moment’ even though he’d have no idea when that moment came. But he’d held back for too long, and now he might lose him. It was now or never, and the idea of life without Jinu was just… not something he even wanted to imagine. 

He rubbed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

“Jinu. Baby.” He started. Jinu didn’t respond, but Mino could see him pull the blankets tighter around himself. 

“Ji. You have to know. You have to know that I love you.”

\--

Jinu was holding his breath as Mino spoke. His eyes were squeezed shut, the blanket pulled tight around him, completely covering his face. When Mino finally said those words, he let out a soft gasp. Slowly he rolled over, crawling out of the blankets to look up at Mino.

“Re..ally?” he asked. “You’re not just saying that to get me to stop being mad?”

Mino shook his head, and Jinu could see the sincerity in his eyes, something that was rarely present there. Jinu swallowed and slowly dropped the blankets, shuffling towards Mino until he was kneeling in front of him.

“I love you too,” he mumbled, dropping his head down to rest on Mino’s chest. 

Mino instantly lifted his arms to wrap around Jinu’s small body, pulling him close and pressing his face into his hair. 

“My baby,” Mino murmured, nuzzling Jinu’s head. 

Jinu wrapped his arms tightly around Mino’s waist. “Yours,” he agreed, pressing a kiss to Mino’s chest. As Mino held him close, Jinu continued to press kisses down Mino’s chest to his stomach. Finally, he slipped down off the bed to settle between Mino’s legs, pushing the robe aside with his hands still balled up in his hoodie sleeves. He leaned in to wrap his lips around the tip of the other’s cock, looking up at him with his big round eyes. Mino let out a soft moan as Jinu’s mouth moved further down on his cock. Jinu pulled off with a pop and a small smirk.

“I’m way better than Hoony, aren’t I?” he asked, cheekily.

Mino let out a small chuckle. “Of course you are, baby. You’re the best.”

“That’s what I thought,” Jinu replied smugly before returning his lips to Mino’s cock, licking up along the underside and then sucking on his tip. He grinned when he felt Mino’s hand in his hair, tightly gripping his soft curls. He placed his hands on Mino’s thighs, and softened his jaw so he could push all the way down on his cock, taking it deep into his throat. He didn’t gag once as he bobbed up and down on the thick cock, his throat swallowing around him. He could hear Mino moaning and giving him praises, and then suddenly his head was forced all the way down as Mino’s hips jerked forward, filling his mouth with a full load of hot cum.

Jinu swallowed as Mino pulled him back by the hair, gasping for breath when he could, a huge grin on his face. Mino pulled him into his lap again, hugging him tight and leaning down to kiss him. 

“You’ll always be the most special to me,” he promised. “No matter what. I love you, and only you.”

Jinu smiled softly and kissed him back. 

\--

An hour later, Hoony and Yoon hesitantly knocked at Jinu’s door, which was slightly ajar. Mino looked up from the bed and motioned for them to come in. Hoony entered first, his look of concern quickly changing into a soft smile as he saw Jinu curled up asleep in Mino’s lap. His hoodie was bunched up around his waist, exposing his soft pale ass, and the fluffy white tail plug that Mino was slowly stroking. He had on ears to match, and his hands were curled up into sweater paws by his face as he breathed evenly.

“Is everything okay?” Hoony asked softly, just to make sure. 

Mino nodded, smiling as Jinu shifted a bit in his sleep.

“Everything is great,” he answered. 

“Can we..?” Hoony gestured to the empty other half of the bed. Mino nodded, and Hoony carefully climbed in so as not to wake up Jinu. Yoon slipped in after him, spooning him from behind. 

Mino pulled up the blankets to cover all of them, and then lay back against the pillows, joining the others in peaceful slumber. 


End file.
